El ángel salvador
by God Naruto and natsu
Summary: Sacudido por una fuerte energía estando inestable, Naruto torna al pasado para cambiar las cosas, yendo por el nombre de Eriel, se hace pasar por un ángel de Kami para intentar solucionar la guerra sin muertes inecesarias, Clasificación T/M por un poco de limones futuros; OP Eriel, NO OP naruto pero si fuerte


**Este historia se me ocurría cuando jugaba a un juego de ángeles y demonios hace bastante tiempo, que disfrutéis esta historia**

 **Renuncia: no soy dueño de Naruto**

* * *

Era una batalla perdida, según Naruto ya que el enemigo era muy fuerte para él, Naruto Uzumaki, Genin de la hoja, estaba llorando por el posible enemigo, Madara era muy fuerte, pero ahora que Madara murió solo para dar luz a una mujer malvada que mató a Sasuke solo con agotamiento de chacra y estaba empezando a desesperarse, la mujer lo acercó para susurrarle al oído 'Lo siento' después de eso, volvió a su estado de locura, Naruto pudo oír la voz bañada en miedo y desesperación de la princesa, pero en su estado de locura cualquiera se atrevía a hablarla, hasta que se le encendió la bombilla

Kaguya estaba siendo controlada por Zetsu negro, la voluntad del loco árbol Shinju que segó vida sin parar, Zetsu negro no era la voluntad de Kaguya, era la voluntad del Shinju, tenía un sello anulador de conciencia que pude aplicarse en controles mentales, al no ser un Genjutsu no podía desactivarlo, debía pensar en algo rápido para así poder vencer a Kaguya y al malvado Zetsu negro y sacarlos fuera del planeta, ¿pero cómo?, solo se le ocurrió improvisar

Durante 5 minutos de batalla dolorosa a Naruto no le quedaba nada de chacra por el que combatir, debió de hacer un giro a la derecha en vez de a la izquierda en sentido metafórico puesto que fue atrapado por el cabello de Kaguya y empezó a drenar chacra de él, Naruto desesperado uso un jutsu que desarrolló en secreto cuando estuvo aislado en aquella isla debido a la idiotez de la alianza shinobi

 **"Zen'nou no Kuchiku-kan (destructor omnipotente)"** debido a esto el área empezó a distorsionarse molecularmente, empezó también a temblar la tierra, y Naruto se dio cuenta del error que cometió, el Jutsu tienes que hacerlo cuando tienes tu chacra estabilizado, no que te lo estén modificando por otra persona, puesto que los resultados son muy extraños

Y de echo, lo fueron

Un portal se abrió llevando a Naruto a otro lugar, pero ¿qué pasará con su dimensión? era muy simple, el destructor hizo estallar toda la dimensión, pero Naruto no escuchó nada, puesto que el portal lo llevó lejos en el tiempo ¿qué le pasó? muy simple, los resultados no terminaron ahí, de repente le surgieron tres pares de alas debido al chacra celestial predominante de Kaguya, después debido a esto una armadura de, el chacra de hierro que Zetsu consumió de Sasuke, se formó en su cuerpo, la armadura era muy tenaz a los golpes y era de un metal que aun no se descubrió, el lumitium, el metal más poderoso bajo el sol creado, de la fuerza del destructor que llevaba Kaguya y Naruto se formó una gigantesca espada que su filo estaba en llamas, pero algo pasó a la espada, se encogió hasta alcanzar el tamaño de un Kunai, el cuerpo de Naruto hizo lo contrario hasta alcanzar sus treinta años, una corona circular creció desde el cuello hasta la parte superior de la cabeza dándole un aire de divino

En ese momento Naruto pasó de ser un humano a un ser superior llamado Selestial, Naruto perdió el conocimiento a medio transformarse en lo que es ahora, con las memorias de Kaguya podría hacer un futuro nuevo, pero ¿será lo suficientemente fuerte para alcanzar el bien supremo?

 **Retroceso de 5 años al pasado**

Naruto despertó, no sabiendo quien era, tenía un caos, había absorvido tanto las memorias de Kaguya como las de Zetsu, y tenía un caos mental de si era Kaguya Zetsu o él, tardaría bastante tiempo hasta averiguarlo, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su cuarto de baño, de repente las memorias lo golpearon, pero no le causaron dolor, el simplemente se apoyó en su lavadero y estuvo ahí por un buen tiempo

15 minutos después de levantarse y mirarse al espejo jadeó cuando vio los resultados de su cambio, su pelo peliblanco de punta, su túnica con un cinturón de noble con un nudo indesatable, y con sandalias shinobi blancas, había un cuchillo de Kunai raro en su mano, no sabía el porqué, pero le puso poder y una espada de fuego salió, impresionantemente, el no se sorprendió, si no que bajó la cuchilla de nuevo a su origen, después sentía un dolor muy molesto en la espalda simplemente le puso energía calmante en ella y sus alas surgieron hasta la bañera y hasta la puerta de lo grandes que eran, su corona también salió, esta vez si se impresionó, tomó mucho para poder plegarlas de nuevo a su espalda hasta que desaparecieron, las memorias lo golpearon hasta donde estaba exactamente en la línea temporal

"Son las finales de los exámenes chunin, si no me equivoco mi otro yo tendría que pelear contra ese desesperado del destino" susurra Naruto hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo "Espera... ¡¿Otro yo?! AAAAAAHG" esta vez si que le causó a Naruto dolor cuando toda la información de la línea temporal se le pasó a la cabeza debido a las memorias de Kaguya "Ya lo entiendo, creo que será mejor que busque a mi otro yo, va a necesitar verdadero entrenamiento"

Con esto dicho se fue a buscar a su otro yo, puesto que la paranoia ya estaba creada, maldita sea, no debería haber creado esto, puesto que ahora va a tener que morir otra vez, aunque pensándolo no era tan malo, puesto que así vería a sus padres de nuevo, pero por el momento tendría que quedarse a ver como iban las cosas y poder mejorarlas, desplegando sus alas se fue volando al hospital

 **En el hospital**

En el hospital estaba Kakashi hablando con sus compañeros Jounin para ver como andaban sus alumnos, cuando se le acercó el bocazas de nuevo, o así es como le llamaban en el hospital, cuando vio a Kakashi este se le acercó con una gran sonrisa, no sabe la decepción que trajo cuando terminó de hablarle

"Naruto, esta vez estoy entrenando a Sasuke porque tiene un rival que lo puede matar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tu por lo menos tienes otro año para intentarlo, pero para Sasuke no va a ver otro año si no lo entreno, además no tienes habilidades shinobi suficientes para vencer al prodigio del año pasado, recuerda que eres el último muerto de este año" esas palabras rompieron el corazón de Naruto por la simple razón de que su sensei no creía en él "Tengo un nuevo sensei..." sus palabras murieron en la boca cunado se dio cuenta de que Naruto ya no estaba allí

 **Con Naruto**

Naruto iba corriendo con los ojos cerrados y lagrimeando pasaba por la gente hasta llegar a sun pasadizo por el bosque de la muerte de nuevo, debido a que llevaba los ojos cerrados, chocó contra un adulto de pelo blanco que llevaba un traje extraño, iba a seguir corriendo pero se detuvo y se disculpó

"Lo siento" iba a seguir corriendo de no ser porque el hombre lo tomó del brazo, antes de que pudiera decir algo

"Espera chico, ¿a qué tanta prisa?" dice el hombre

"Mi sensei no cree en mi eso es debido a que estoy corriendo, espera un momento ¿Qué está haciendo usted por aquí? esto es el bosque de la muerte" dice Naruto cuando echó un vistazo al hombre, el hombre era una especie de noble con tal quimono, pero su cara era muy parecida a la suya, de no ser por el color de su pelo diría que es otro yo solo que mucho más mayor

"¿quién es tu sensei?" dice el hombre

"Kakashi Hatake" dice escupiendo las palabras con odio

"Ah, el tardón, lo recuerdo, dudo que el me recuerde a mi, le borre la memoria para que no se rompiese, pero al parecer mis intentos han sido en vano, pero el favoritismo no ha sido lo suyo, algo le debe de pasar que nosotros ignoramos, bueno, ya que no tienes sensei, ¿que tal si soy el tuyo?" dice el hombre

"No es por ofender, pero ¿que me puede enseñar usted?" dice Naruto

"Te enseñaré y te instruiré en los poderes celestiales de los dioses, así que serás un God-slayer, por cierto mi nombre es Eriel" dice el denominado Eriel

"¿Poderes de los dioses?" pregunta escéptico Naruto

"Te seré sincero chico, los dioses odian esta tierra, pero tu has llamado su atención, me enviaron a mi para entrenarte y aprender todos sus estilos: fuego sagrado, Luz purificadora, Oscuridad luminosa, y lágrimas de viento, ¿qué me dices chico?" pregunta Eriel, mintiendo de forma deliberada, aunque lo que le va a enseñar es lo mismo que dijo, él no se atrevía a dañar más la línea del tiempo

"No es por ser arrogante, pero... ¿cómo puedo confiar en ti?" pregunta dudoso Naruto

"Jejeje, me recuerdas a mi cuando tuve tu edad, muy bien te mostraré" dice Erial y sacó sus tres pares de gigantescas alas blancas y su corona dorada

"GUA" susurra emocionado Naruto

"¿Qué me dices ahora chico?" dice Eriel elevándose en el aire con sus alas

"Vamos allá" dice emocionado Naruto, había encontrado al mejor de los senseis

 **En la oficina del Hokage**

Sarutobi Hiruzen tenía un dolor de coco, monumental, en cierto modo le habían dicho que Hayate había muerto de la forma más violenta posible, con el cuello rajado y las venas rotas, quien quiera que hizo esto se aseguro de que el hombre no viviese de nuevo ni sobreviviese a tal acto, por si fuese poco, Jiraiya entró en su oficina cuando tenía una reunión del consejo, el consejo se retiró sin decir nada y quedaron solamente Jiraiya y Sarutobi en la misma habitación

"¿Qué quieres ahora, Jiraiya?" dice con tono cansado de toda esta mierda

"Sensei, no encuentro a Naruto se suponía que tenía que entrenarle ahora para adecuar el chacra del Kyuubi a su disposición" dice Jiraiya, al parecer no se lo mencionó al Hokage cuando este empezó con la palabrería

"¿Qué me estas diciendo Jiraiya?" dice Sarutobi expulsando un poco de instinto asesino "¿Tu sabes las muertes que causó esa cosa y ¡quieres que los aldeanos odien más a Naruto?!" dice alzando la voz en la última parte

"Pero sensei, es para protegerle de una organización criminal si yo no estoy" dice Jiraiya enfureciendo más al Hokage

Strike Nº 1

"JIRAIYA, no lo estás solucionando, ¿qué clase de sensei dice a su alumno que se mantenga a costa de otras cosas que no son su fuerza propia?" dice el Hokage elevando la voz

"Sensei, es el sacrificio que hicieron Minato y Kushina para Naruto, es para hacerle fuerte..." dice Jiraiya

O oh oh oh Strike Nº 2

"Jiraiya, el sacrificio que hicieron Minato y Kushina fue para proteger a Naruto y a la aldea, no para tus caprichos de querer entrenar a un súper guerrero" dice el Hokage tratando de calmarse

"Pero sensei, no lo entiende, Naruto va a vivir con eso toda su vida, si no aprende a como controlarlo va a hacerse daño" dice Jiraiya intentando convencerlo

"Si se niega a utilizarlo no veo el peligro" dice Hiruzen ya calmado

"Señor, con su debido respeto, el Kyuubi le puede hacer grande y no será nada sin él, he leído los archivos y dicen que Naruto no tienen talento en ningún campo shinobi" dice Jiraiya sin saber lo que causó

Strike Nº 3 (eliminado)

"JIRAIYA, MÁRCHESE AHORA MISMO DE AQUÍ SI NO QUIERE QUE LLAME A LOS AMBU Y POR NARUTO NO SE PREOCUPE, HABRÁ ENCONTRADO A UN SENSEI QUE LE ENSEÑE DE VERDAD, NO A UN PANOLI DE TRES AL CUARTO QUE SOLO QUIERE LA AMBICIÓN DE LA FAMA, LÁRGUESE AHORA MISMO DE AQUÍ" vocifera el Hokage al acabarse la paciencia de este que Jiraiya se marchó corriendo de ahí, si eso podía ser cierto Jiraiya solo buscaba la fama donde el no la consiguió en el campo shinobi, el Hokage podía entender eso, ¿pero retrasar a otros por su maldita ambición? eso no lo toleraba

 **Con Eriel y Naruto**

"¿Y bien, sensei? ¿qué va a ser lo primero que vas a enseñarme?" dice Naruto emocionado por empezar

"Primero vas a aprender chacra control en los siguientes 25 minutos, es muy fácil y una vez que domines este ejercicio verás como tu chacra te obedece al pronunciar solamente el Jutsu querido" dice Eriel y le pasa un chuchillo extraño "Esta espada parece un cuchillo, sin embargo no lo es, verás, para alargarla se necesita la cantidad fija de chacra necesario, debes enfocar los tres tipos de chacra que tienes en tu cuerpo para hacer alargar la cuchilla a espada"

Naruto asintió pero luego dijo "¿Tres tipos de chacra? ¿cómo qué?" dice y Eriel se rió suavemente

"Naruto, la vida se compone de tres chacras diferentes, el celestial, el normal y el Youki, ese es de bijuus" dice Eriel abriendo los ojos a Naruto y asustándole "Tranquilo, no te he visto como el Kyuubi desde que lo supe, no lo haré ahora" dice y Naruto sonrió al saber que no tenía más secretos que ocultar a su sensei "Naruto" dice llamando su atención "Recuerda que tienes que nivelar los dos primeros chacra y ayudarte desde el otro sin utilizarlo puesto que eso hará que pierdas el control, no te preocupes, te estaré vigilando si eso sucede, yo estaré aquí" dice sentándose en una roca y Naruto empezó a hacer el ejercicio

 **10 minutos después**

SZAAAANG

El cuchillo se alargó hasta ser una espada de doble filo lo que indicaba qeu Naruto había podido hacer el ejercicio "lo conseguí" dice Naruto emocionado

"No, no lo conseguiste" dice Eriel confundiendo a Naruto "Hay otra fuente que te ha estorbado y has puesto mucha más de lo normal, has logrado sacar la espada por la resonancia débil de tu chacra, esa fuente viene de tu sello de bijuu, pero no es tu bijuu, ¿alguien te tocó el sello?" dice Eriel haciendo pensar a Naruto y al final le dijo

"Si, hubo un tipo raro que olía a serpientes, dijo algo sobre giyo fuin o algo así y desde entonces no he podido controlar bien el chacra" dice Naruto y Eriel dijo

 **"Gogyoo Fuin"** dice Eriel y con el cuchillo otra vez bajado puso la espada en su tripa y dijo "Gogyoo Fuin Kai (sello de cinco elementos: liberación)" dicho esto el sello se fue pero trajo un gran dolor a Naruto

"AAAAAGH" grita Naruto

"Lo siento, pero no podía evitar el dolor al quitar el sello con la espada" dice Eriel "continuemos"

 **15 minutos después**

SZAAAANG

"Felicitaciones, esta vez si que lo has logrado y en el menor tiempo posible, bien hecho" dice Eriel felicitándole

"¿Cual es el siguiente paso sensei?" dice Naruto

"Ahora aprenderás..." Eriel fue interrumpido por una persona

"Por mi" dice Jiraiya saliendo de su escondite

"¿Qué haces tu aquí?" dice Eriel desconfiado, no recordaba entre tanto barullo a Jiraiya puesto que recibió muchas memorias y algunas las perdió

"Soy el que va a tomar el relevo del entrenamiento a Naruto a partir de ahora" dice Jiraiya

"¿Y se puede saber el porqué?" dice Eriel confuso por como este hombre se dirigió a ellos

"Porque el debe aprender a controlar al kyuubi para que pueda defenderse contra una organización criminal de rago S" dice el Sanin

"¿Y qué le piensas enseñar?" dice Eriel dudoso

"Controlar el chacra del Kyuubi" dice Jiraiya con una sonrisa bien grande y después hubo una gran pausa

"¿Solo eso?" dice Eriel un poco enfadado

"Por supuesto, ¿cuanto te crees que se tarda en enseñar eso? iba a enseñarle convocatoria también y así sería un guerrero invencible" dice Jiraiya enfadando a Eriel

"Naruto, toma" dice pasándolo un pergamino gigantesco que era una convocatoria legendaria "este pergamino era para los fénix, Kami quería que firmases este pergamino, fírmale mientras yo pongo en los cabales a este hombre"

Jiraiya enfadado dijo "Aah, con que esas tenemos ¿eh?" dice el sanin "¿No sabes quién soy?"

"Un padrino inútil que se fue a visitar las termas en vez de cuidar a su ahijado" dice Eriel sorprendiéndole a Jiriaya

"¿Cómo...?" dice Jiraiya en Shock

"Soy un ángel de Kami y bajo su mandato no dejaré que manches a este niño" dice mintiendo otra vez

"Ja, ángel de Kami o no entrenaré a ese chico para que sea grande con el Kyuubi a su lado" dice Jiraiya

"¿Para que lo quieres tan seriamente?" pregunta Eriel "¿Es por el trauma que tu familia te dejó? ¿o simplemente es por ser el fracaso que nunca has querido ser? Jiraiya, escúchame, no puedes retrasar a otros simplemente por dejarte llevar por el dolor, debes realmente confiar en la persona porque así es como se sigue adelante" dice Eriel abriendo los ojos a Jiraiya pero este contestó

"¿Qué sabes tu de mi dolor?" pregunta enfadado Jiraiya

"No se de tu dolor, pero si algo sé, es que debes seguir adelante, no estancarte en el pasado, porque si no no podrás desplegar las alas de tu espalda y avanzar a tu sueño ¿qué dices? ¿me ayudarás?" dice ofreciéndole la mano a Jiraiya, este estaba en conflicto, por un lado, por su orgullo quería rechazarla, pero si empezaba un combate contra él entonces perdería, resignándose decidió levantarse con él solo para saber si puede dar su confianza en una persona más

"Muy bien, vamos entonces, creo que nuestro alumno nos está esperando" dice Jiraiya haciendo asentir a Eriel

Naruto ya había firmado el contrato sapo y el fénix, le dijeron que estos dos estilos iban con el suyo, puesto que las naturalezas principales de Naruto eran el fuego y el viento, obviamente hubo una discusión entre los jefes de la convocación, pero al descubrir que era digno de sus convocatorias y aceptó tenerlas a las dos,

Por el planin de entrenamiento fue simple, durante los 15 días primeros le entrenaría Eriel en Ninjutsu arcano y sagrado y también le enseñaría a como desplegar alas de chacra y volar

Durante los últimos 15 días aprendería con Jiraiya no solo el chacra del Kyuubi si no también caligrafía para sellos y saber como se disipan genjutsus de alto a bajo nivel

Luego le prometieron enseñarle el jutsu de su padre sin que Naruto supiera quien era junto con el segundo (Hiriashin y Rasengan) para cuando gane las finales, Eriel le dijo a Jiraiya que se reuniese con él en el palco Hokage para cuando acabase de entrenar a Naruto, temía que algo le pasase al Sandaime, algo a lo que Jiraiya asintió temeroso

 **Pasado el mes, en el estadio chunin**

Todos habían llegado para ver las finales de los exámenes chunin y vieron a un extraño entrar en el palco Hokage con Jiraiya y los dos Hokages, toda la gente se quedó en silencio esperando el discurso que tiene que darse para que empiecen las finales

"Queridos habitantes de Konoha, hoy es un gran día para los seleccionados a Chunin que pasan las finales, hoy veremos quien son los finalistas para la selección a Chunin y veremos quien se queda fuera de estos exámenes, ahora comencemos las finales" dice Sarutobi y toda la gente aplaudió

"Si hay alguien que quiere quitarse de las peleas que lo diga ya, antes de que sea tarde" dice Genma

"Yo y mi equipo" dice Kabuto Yakushi y su equipo asintió, Genma asintió y dijo

"¿Alguien más?" nadie contestó "muy bien que de comienzo a las finales, el primer partido será Neji Hyuuga VS NAruto Uzumaki, por favor los demás dejen el campo de batalla

Neji bajó de las gradas y se posicionó en el campo, pero Naruto no estaba en ninguna parte de ser visto, Neji y los demás empezaban a impacientarse hasta que Eriel chasqueó los dedos y una haz luminoso llenó el estadio, solo para ver a Naruto con alas doradas y con una ropa extraña, era de tela negra, pero tenía toques de blanco (piense en el traje de Sephiroth ff7 Advent Children) bajando del cielo con las alas, parecía alguien divino con esa entrada, después las alas desaparecieron y Neji pudo mirar debido a que su Byakugan estaba activado, después de desactivarlo empezó su palabrería

"Ja, ¿crees que por cambiarte de ropa y tener técnicas extrañas vas a ganarme? destino ha decretado que yo seré el ganador, no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que te des cuenta" dice Neji

Naruto se quedó en silencio con una sonrisa misteriosa, sin quitar la sonrisa, el mismo alargó la espada que le dio Eriel, no era la misma que la suya, era mucho más pequeña y en vez de fuego desprendía haces de fuego tenues como su fuese un aura, la hoja era de doble filo y parecía imbuida en las llamas, no era como la hoja de Eriel que desprendía un calor abrasante con llamas verdaderas como un incendio y eso no era lo más aterrador de esa hoja, er a que se podía ver los colores de la espada perfectamente, la de Naruto era similar pero mucho más pequeña que parecía una espada corta y con un aura de fuego tenue

"¿No vas a hablar?" dice Neji sonriente, su frustración fue inminente cuando Naruto se quedó ahí con esa misteriosa sonrisa

"Árbitro, de la señal para castigar a este hombre" dice Naruto

"¿Castigar?, no harías daño ni a una mosca con tus habilidades" dice Neji colocándose en posición de pelea al igual que Naruto

"Hajime" dice Genma yéndose de el campo de batalla

"Eso lo veremos" dice Naruto

* * *

 **Y corto aquí, soy un cabrón, lo sé, escribí este capítulo porque me pareció interesante escribir una historia que va sobre ángeles y demonios y que fuese en la trama de la historia Shinobi, la historia es Europea, cruzada con el anime Japonés, me pareció molona hacerla, así que sean amables conmigo, por favor**


End file.
